


We'll Walk This Path Together

by blazingEmblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingEmblem/pseuds/blazingEmblem
Summary: The Empire had won. The war was over. The war that had taken so much from him.His friends. His family. His humanity.But despite everything, she would never leave his side.Contains Spoilers for the Black Eagle's Route.





	We'll Walk This Path Together

The battle at Arianrhod was a fierce one.

As one of the strongest members of the Black Eagle Strike Force, he had been chosen for the front lines.

And so had his father, but for the enemy side…

The first few soldiers guarding the entrance had fallen with ease. He was a force of nature, cutting one down before moving onto the next.

But as soon as he passed through the gates...

“By the Goddess…”

He turned, only to find himself face to face with his father.

His father quickly strode over, the two of them clashing blades.

“So, my foolish son… You took it upon yourself to leave your family behind.” Rodrigue said, a grim expression on his face.

He summoned his resolve, pushing back against his father’s sword.

“I’m not coming back.” he asserted. “I won’t serve the boar.”

There was no anger or regret. Only the determination to cut his own path forward.

And if anyone who stood in his way, he would cut them down as well.

His father matched his resolve, pushing back with has own blade as his face twisted with anger.

“It’s a father’s duty to settle his child’s failures.”

He started to press harder and harder, slowly pushing his father’s blade back.

“Felix… You must die here and now!” his father roared.

He heard a sound, getting louder and louder, and his eyes widened when he saw his father preparing a spell with his other hand.

Quickly, he disengaged, jumping back, but was unable to avoid the powerful Aura spell.

He cried out in pain as he was enveloped in a ray of bright light.

But before the pain could get any worse, he felt himself being protected by a powerful barrier.

His shield.

The shield that had been passed down for generations in his family had protected him.

His father glanced at the shield he had given him five years ago, their family heirloom, and hesitated for just a moment.

And a moment was all we needed. 

He rushed forward with inhuman speed, plunging his blade into his father’s chest.

He had killed his father.

The two of them could never see eye to eye. His father would never understand why he would never serve the boar with such blind obedience.

But now…

He was a boar as well…

* * *

For five years, he had fought against soldiers from the Alliance, the Church, and his former home.

As the corpses piled at his feet, he began to lose himself to the thrill of battle more and more, until he was nothing but a beast that relished in death and destruction.

It didn’t matter if it was the death of his father… or his friends…

* * *

His father was dead…

But he had had no time to focus on that.

The Titanus that protected the fortress had been difficult to get through, but once their weakness to magic was discovered, they were quickly dealt with.

He dashed past the broken body of the destroyed Titanus, hoping to reach the second switch to finally disable those obnoxious floor traps.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a Pegasus Knight swooping down towards him. 

He hastily dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding impalement.

He swiftly turned to face his new opponent.

And froze.

“Felix, why?”

Ingrid.

He wanted to look away, but he knew that that would only end with him skewered on her lance.

“Urrgh…”

All he could do was groan, a sad expression on his face.

His father had been one thing, but to kill his childhood friend...

“You’ve betrayed His Majesty, Glenn, and Lord Rodrigue. You’ve betrayed just above everyone!” she yelled.

He wanted to scream at her for daring to mention his brother.

But Glenn was just as important to her as he was to him.

Glenn had taught him to think for himself…

But what would he think of his actions...?

Would Glenn see him as the monster he was?

It was too late for regrets now…

He steeled himself, preparing to cut down his next target.

“You couldn't possibly understand. If you're going to stand in my way, I’ll have to kill you.”

She met his challenge head on, striking with the full force of her Hero’s Relic.

His shield would manage to block the damage, but he still found himself at a disadvantage due to her superior speed and movement.

Slowly, she wore him down, landing numerous small gashes on his body.

In a last ditch effort, he fired off a thunder spell as she swooped down again.

It did little damage due to her naturally high resistance, but it was enough to throw her off, giving him enough time to strike.

Seeing his approach, she tried to raise her lance, but was too late, the lance falling from her hand as he plunged his sword inside of her. 

He looked into the pained expression in her eyes, and he wondered if it was from the wound or his betrayal.

* * *

There was no going back after that point. 

The crushing of bones.

The severing of limbs.

The life leaving their eyes as their blood pooled around them.

He relished in it. 

He craved it.

He lived for it.

Any hesitation he had once had when fighting his friends was gone.

A fact that became apparent to him at the Tailtean Plains.

* * *

The rain fell hard, as if the Goddess herself wept due to this senseless bloodshed.

But nothing could wash away his sins.

He saw that the river ran red, countless bodies littering the surface.

Red like the blood coating his body.

None of which was his own.

The enemy had resorted to using crest stones to transform themselves into demonic beasts, so he kept on the lookout for any foe acting suspiciously.

Seeing a foe standing still by himself, he rushed over, cutting them down before they had a chance to speak, any words they had dying on their throat as they choked on their own blood.

His foe defeated, he immediately turned his attention to a mounted knight charging towards him.

It was Sylvain.

And he was smiling.

But he knew him well enough to realize how much pain he was hiding behind that smile.

He dodged Sylvain’s strike, the ground itself shaking when his Hero’s Relic struck the spot he stood but a second ago.

A few tense moments passed as they both stood still, waiting for an opening.

“Hey, Felix? You remember when we were kids and we made a promise about dying together?”

“I remember.” he responded.

“Well, seems like we're about to kill each other.”

That damned smile of his was still on his face as he said that...

But he knew that beneath that smile, Sylvain’s heart was breaking.

With every drop of blood he spilled, his blade grew heavier.

But still, he would not falter.

“Sorry, Sylvain. You’ll die first.”

He rushed forward, Sylvain just barely able to block his sword swipe.

His weapon was stronger, but his shield was studier.

In a battle between two people with such powerful equipment, it came down to a match of pure skill.

And on the battlefield, he was unmatched.

Slowly, Sylvain began to accumulate more and more wounds, slowing him down to where it became easier to strike him.

Finally, he left an opening long enough for him to deliver a fatal blow.

He slid his blade into his chest...

And saw Sylvain’s smile fall.

* * *

He wanted nothing more than to run along the path he had carved for himself, but no matter how fast or how long he ran, his past would always catch up to him.

Old friends that he had been forced to cut down…

His duties as the heir to House Fraldarius.

Was he really forging his own path?

Or was he just running from his actual path?

Had he even escaped his previous way of life?

Or had he just traded blind loyalty towards one insane ruler for another?

Even now, after the war, he still found himself trapped in his duties as the new Duke Fraldarius.

The thrill of battle, the way of the sword… it had been everything to him. So now that there was relative peace in Fodlan… he felt empty. 

Ever since he fought against Dimitri, he had felt this way.

* * *

For a while, it seemed as if the battle would never end.

But they had gradually managed to push back against the Kingdom Forces, even when Rhea and her Golems arrived as reinforcements.

Even when Dedue had transformed, killing countless amounts of their forces before finally falling, hundreds of wounds across his gargantuan body.

As far as he was concerned, Dedue was just another crazed beast. Only now he had the appearance to match.

He forged onwards, hearing whispers of Mercedes’ death at the hands of the northern front.

And now, he stood face to face with the boar prince himself.

This is what he had been waiting for this entire time!

His chance to slay the beast that had plagued him for so long…

But when their weapons clashed, he felt none of the joy that he imagined that he would feel.

None of the hatred that he once had for him.

Only sorrow. 

The boar’s eyes glared down at him. “Not only have you become the emperor’s lapdog, but you have turned against your own people. From the depths of Hell, you will regret tainting the land of Faerghus!

He wanted to protest…

He wanted to tell him that he had no right to talk about lap dogs when so many of his own soldiers had given up their lives, transforming themselves into beasts.

But he knew that he didn’t even have to do that…

He was already a beast.

A beast that still had the skin of a human.

The boar’s eyes softened then, losing the anger they once had, replaced by sorrow and regret.

It was as if he was looking into a mirror.

“You killed Rodrigue… your own father, Felix.” the boar whispered.

His eyes shone with determination, but his sad frown never faded. 

“I said I’d cut down anyone who stood in my way. Even my father. Even my friends.”

The boar matched his expression yet again.

“I see. That was all I needed to hear to finally work up the resolve to kill you.”

He swung his lance with inhuman strength, slamming it into the ground where he had just stood.

He was a force of nature, striking with the power of an earthquake, breaking the stone apart the platform where they stood, sending rocks and other debris flying everywhere.

He felt a few cut into his body as he used his superior speed to circle around him, striking whenever there was an opening.

This continued for a while, both of them sporting numerous small gashes on their bodies.

He knew that if the boar landed a single solid blow, he would be dead.

But the boar’s endurance was just as fearsome as his strength.

The boar stood over him, not looking the least bit winded, while he gasped for breath, close to his limit.

The battle had taken its toll on him, thus he wasn’t able to completely dodge the boar’s next blow, his lance slicing across his chest.

He hissed in pain, falling to one knee and dropping his blade, as the boar attempted to press his advantage, leaping into the air and chucking his Hero’s Relic like a javelin.

He weakly brought his shield to defend himself before the lance hit, but the force behind it was too much, both his shield and the lance flying out of reach as he was knocked back.

Knowing the boar was approaching, he pushed past the pain and sent a powerful Thoron spell his way, striking him right in the chest.

Even as he cried out in pain, he still pushed forward, the lightning coursing through his body doing little to stop him.

Still, it was enough.

He grabbed his discarded blade, and, without his lance to defend himself, the boar was helpless as he plunged his blade into his chest.

The boar made one last desperate grab for his head, possibly hoping to crush his skull in his bare hands, but he quickly dashed behind him, plunging every other weapon he had into the boar’s back.

And with five blades stuck in his body, the boar fell to his knees.

The professor ran over, dropping his shield at his feet as he immediately set to work healing his wounds.

And as he watched Emperor Edlegard sever the prince’s head from his body, he realized something.

All his anger… All his hate… and now, even his sorrow...

It was gone.

He was empty.

* * *

The graves of his friends and family weighed heavily around his neck…

And they had broken him, so long ago…

All he cared for now was the rush of battle, the way of the sword…

But now that things were relatively peaceful in Fodlan, on top of being cooped up here…

“I can’t do this anymore.” he muttered. “I can’t stay here.”

From now on, he would wander the world in search for more battles, more wars.

Pirates, bandits, it didn’t matter.

He needed to fight. It was the only thing that made him feel whole, even if just for a moment.

He wrote a note announcing his departure, and the abandonment of his title, and a few final instructions before leaving it in his room before walking away.

* * *

As luck would have it, he was stopped just before he could exit through the front door.

“Lord Fraldarius!” 

He glanced to the side, a soldier walking up to him.

“Our guest has just arrived.”

“Guest?” he repeated.

“The young Miss Dominic.” 

Annette.

She had been the only other Blue Lion to side with the empire.

Her songs had provided a temporary solace in the chaos of war.

It had been a long time since he had spoken to her… or any of the others, really.

He walked out to greet her, figuring that it was the least he could do.

“Miss Dominic.”

“Lord Fraldarius.”

He frowned. “Felix is fine. I don’t care much for titles.”

“Then call me Annette!” she beamed.

He nodded, but he couldn’t help but feel as if he had forgotten something.

What was she doing here anyway?

Had she sent word of her visit, and he had forgotten?

Admittedly, he hadn’t been paying much attention to his duties as of late…

He cleared his throat, hoping not to offend her. “I wasn’t aware you were coming.”

“O-Oh, well, I suppose that I did send a letter on really short notice.” she admitted. “Maybe it didn’t reach you in time…”

“And here I was, thinking I had forgotten about something. I should have known…”

“Hey, is that any way to treat an old friend!” she pouted, puffing out her cheeks.

“Friend, huh...” he muttered, trailing off.

“Felix?”

“It’s nothing.” he said, shaking his head.

“I… I haven’t heard from you in a while.” she whispered. “I wanted to come see you… but I was also really worried about you.”

“Worried about me?” he asked.

“Weeell… like I said, I haven’t heard about how you’ve been doing lately.”

“I’m… doing fine.” he lied. “I… could show you around, if you’d like.”

“Sure!” she grinned. “I’d like that.”

He walked her through the halls, watching her as she waved at all the people they passed by, even humming a little tune as they walked through the halls.

Her ability to lighten the atmosphere, no matter how gloomy, was something that he had always admired about her.

Goddess knows this place could stand to lighten up a bit.

“Felix…”

“Hmm?”

“You’re smiling.” she giggled.

He was smiling?

He hadn’t even realized until she had pointed it out…

“I suppose that I just realized that we’re heading to the dining hall.” he mentioned. “If I had known you were coming, I would have had our cooks serve our finest steaks and sweetest cakes.”

“Bully.” she whispered, smiling.

* * *

The rest of the tour continued without incident until they reached the end.

“And these…” he started, motioning as he opened the door. “Are my chambers.”

She nodded, glancing inside.

“Down the hall is your room.” he told her. “Follow me.”

But instead of following, he saw her continuing to stare inside of his room.

“Annette?”

“Felix...what’s with that note on your desk?”

He cursed under his breath, wishing he hadn’t left that note out in the open.

“I… I can’t continue with this.” he muttered. “All this time, I’ve devoted myself solely to the blade. It's all that I know now.”

“So what are you going to do now?” she asked, her voice trembling.

“I was planning on becoming a wandering swordsman. Even in times of peace, skirmishes will still break out. I plan to devote my life to the blade.”

“B-But-

“Goodbye, Annette.” he said, cutting her off.

He wasn't even able to take a single step before he felt Annette wrap her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

“N-No! You can't leave! You can't!” she cried. 

“I have too…” he argued. “I can’t stay here. I feel so… so restless. So bored. I’m afraid that my skills will grow dull if I stay cooped up in here.”

“T-Then… maybe you could come with me?” she offered. “Back to the Officers Academy?”

“Why there?” he asked.

“They’re going to be rebuilding it soon.” she told him. “I asked the Professor, and he said he’d give me a recommendation to teach at Garreg Mach, once it’s rebuilt.” she said. “He won’t be teaching anymore, so they’ll have an open spot.”

“Why would they rebuild it?” he asked.

“Emperor Edelgard never had a problem with the faith. Just Rhea. M-Maybe you could take up a teaching position too?”

“I’m not the studious type.” he responded.

“But what about a combat instructor! Since Jeritza isn’t there anymore…”

A combat instructor at Garreg Mach…

That… didn’t sound like such a bad idea.

Still…

“Why… why do you care about me so much?” he asked. “I killed my friends, my family… I became the very thing I refused to serve…”

He watched as she slowly brought her hand up, brushing at his face.

It was then that he realized that he was crying.

But why was he crying?

He was just a wild animal. He had no feelings, only an unquenchable bloodlust.

“It’s horrible, isn’t it?” she asked. 

“Huh?”

“Being expected to die for a cause you don’t believe in… to… to blindly obey someone you don’t believe in…”

“Annette?”

Her voice cracked with emotion, eyes starting to water.

“Everyone goes on and on about honor and chivalry, but they never talk about how horrible it can be… how many people it can hurt...”

“Is… that why you defected as well?”

“Yes… so if you’re a beast, then so am I.” she sobbed. “I… I couldn’t side with Dimirti… even when Mercie sided with him… even when my own father sided with him.”

Hearing her speak, he knew we wouldn’t be able to tear himself away.

“A-At the Tailtean Plains… Mercie was there…”

“What happened?” he wondered.

“We had to fight… but she told me that she was sorry if she hurt me… and that I didn’t have to forgive her. But it’s not her that I’m having trouble forgiving… it’s me.”

He said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

“My father… he left me when I was young, saying the royal family needed him… and he never came back.” she choked. “I…worked so hard in the School of Sorcery so that I would be accepted into the Officer’s Academy and see him again. B-But… when I got there… he just ignored me the entire time… like I didn’t exist.”

He frowned. It seemed she could relate to him more than he realized. 

Sometimes, it felt like Rodrigue was more of a father to Dimitri than he was to him...

“We fought in the final battle of the war…” Annette continued. “And I wondered if he still loved me...and now I’ll never know…”

He wished that he was better with words.

That there was something he could say that would ease her pain…

But he knew better. He knew what she was going through. Their pain wasn’t something that would heal immediately.

So for now, he settled for returning her hug, pulling her closer as she sobbed into his chest.

* * *

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, how long they held each other, or if anyone saw.

He didn’t care.

Gradually, her crying ceased into just a few quiet sobs, and she looked up at him, a desperate look in her eyes.

“It’s just us, Felix… Dimitri, Dedue, Ingrid, Sylvain, Ashe, our fathers… and Mercie… they’re all gone. I… I don’t want to lose you too, Felix! I… I love you.”

If they weren’t holding each other, he might’ve tripped over himself in shock.

“...What did you say?”

“I’m sorry… I didn’t tell you sooner.” she whimpered. “I… I just… with everything that was going on… I’m sorry if I’m being selfish, but I had to tell you!”

She always did have some sort of effect on him back during their days at the academy, and even during the war…

He wasn’t sure what it was, only that his feelings for her ran very deep…

And even now, she was making him feel something he never thought he would feel again…

A warmth in his heart.

“Annette… let go…”

“I won’t let you go!” she yelled. “I’ll never let you go!”

“Annette…”

“No, I’m not going to let you go and get yourself killed!”

He sighed, finally managing to struggle out of her grip.

“Felix… please.”

He took his hand, brushing a few stray hairs from her face before cupping her cheek.

“Annette, if you don’t let me go, then how will we get back to the monastery?” he smiled.

He looked into her widening eyes, and he saw her face light up, her radiant smile convincing him that she had to be an angel sent down by the Goddess herself.

She certainly had the voice of an angel, at least.

She hugged him again, giving a cry of joy as she did so.

He returned the hug, giving a small chuckle as he did.

“Well, now we're just back to where we were before.”

“The monastery can wait for a little while.” she whispered. 

She was his light.

The light that would fill the void in his life.

The light that would warm his frozen heart.

She truly must be an angel, sent to guide him on his path.

“To be honest… I was a little worried about my future after the war as well.” she confessed. “So I’m glad that everything worked out for a couple of swamp beasties like us.”

“Yes… you’re right.” He agreed. “Being a combat instructor doesn’t sound that bad. Especially if it lets me be with you…”

Hesitantly, as if he were handling the most delicate object in Fodlan, he pressed his lips to her forehead, and she gave a small giggle in response.

“It’s getting late… you should head to your quarters.” he said.

She bit her lip, as if she was trying not to let any words escape from them.

“Is there something else you need?” he asked.

“I… I was wondering… maybe I could…”

Her eyes slowly drifted towards his bed, and he let out a small smirk.

“You really don’t want to let me go, it seems.”

“I-I wasn’t suggesting that we… all I wanted was… um… well...” she trailed off, her face beet red.

“Yes?”

“H-Have you been sleeping well, Felix?” she blurted out. 

He sighed. She had probably noticed the bags under his eyes.

“S-Sorry, that’s probably none of my busine-“

“Sometimes, when I sleep… I see their faces in my dreams.” he confessed, cutting her off.

“Oh, Felix…” she whispered. “Maybe… I could sing for you? Would that help?”

His eyes practically lit up at her suggestion.

“Please… please sing for me, Annette.” he pleaded, hoping he didn’t sound too desperate.

“Any song in particular you’d like to hear?” she asked.

“All of them.” he answered. “It’s… been so long since I’ve heard you sing.”

The two of them settled into bed together, and he found himself slowly drifting off to sleep at the melodious sound of her silly food songs.

He knew that their wounds would no doubt take a while to heal.

And he wasn’t quite sure where their paths would take him from here.

But as long as they would walk this path together, he knew that everything would turn out ok.


End file.
